


Various Prompts

by StuffYouWatedToSayButNeverDid



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drug Use, Insecurities, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock on Holiday, Kidlock, M/M, Unilock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffYouWatedToSayButNeverDid/pseuds/StuffYouWatedToSayButNeverDid
Summary: This is a compilation of many writing prompts that I have posted on my blog that are all Johnlock related. They range from kidlock to teenlock, to parentlock.Please read and comment, even comment with new prompts!





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: why does John not react to gunfire?

Right so…this is my first blog entry. I don’t know if this will work but I’ll give it a go.

 

The man as I would soon come to find out as Mycroft Holmes, inspected my hand and I pulled away after a moment. “Fire her. She's got it the wrong way around. You're under stress right now, and your hand is perfectly steady. You're not haunted by the war, Dr Watson... You miss it.”

I stared at him because I couldn’t deny the truth. Five minutes with this man and he had already found out more than my therapist that I had been seeing for a few months now. Maybe he was right, I should fire her.  
I had only know Sherlock for the span of 24 hours and had been thrust into yet another war. A war amongst the criminal class of London. I had told myself to lay low after my return from Afghanistan…clearly, I can’t take my own advice. 

Sherlock had brought me into his world of crime and danger and I couldn’t look back. The war…though it brought me night terrors and caused the constructing of my chest at times, I did miss it. That’s a deranged thing to say, having seen so many men and boys dying before my eyes. People that I had come to see as brothers and dear friends…

The dreams were often the same. Watching my friends blown to pieces, hearing the echoes of gunfire and bombs dropping near by. I remember the nights there. Stifling hot and the sounds of war not far behind. I slept when I could, always with a chorus of war and destruction. After months of this constant battle for sleep, I began to tune out the noise as sleep overcame me. It became a regular part of my life, expecting to die at any moment, knowing that not far from where I slept, people were dying…

So, when I was immersed in Sherlock’s war within London, it felt very much the same. Within the first few days of our involvement, I had killed a man. A bloody awful man but a man still the same. I wold rationalise it as defence, Sherlock had been in danger. While I may not be able to always be there to stop him from risking his life, I silently vowed to try. I was back in the war, and I had never felt more at home. 


	2. Then why did you say it?

Prompt: "John, I'm sorry I didn't mea-" "Then why did you say it."

They pulled up to a beautiful home that looked far too picturesque to be real. John was shocked and yet not surprised seeing the home that Sherlock’s parents lived in. He knew that they were rather wealthy but of course, money was not something that Sherlock cared about. Sherlock parked but didn’t move from the drivers seat, his hands tightly on the wheel.  
“I’ll come up with some way to get out of this.”  
“It can’t be that bad.” John nearly rolled his eyes at Sherlock’s dramatics. He reached over and ran his hand over one of Sherlock’s on the wheel. He slowly relaxed and John threaded their fingers together, bringing his hand to his lips and kissing Sherlock’s hand. “We’ll do this together, yeah?”  
Sherlock looked at John and nodded, squeezing his hand and giving him a very chaste kiss before getting out and grabbing their bags. They walked to the door and it was flung open before they could knock. “Sherlock!” His mother cried in delight and hugged him despite his protests. “Come in, come in!”  
They were ushered in and his father came over and hugged Sherlock quickly. Mycroft walked into the foyer and greeted them. John had been behind Sherlock, going rather unnoticed amongst the taller crowd.  
“Oh!” Sherlock’s mother exclaimed, “You must be Sherlock’s guest!” John smiled warmly and reached out his hand in greeting, “Yes, hello. I’m John, Sherlock’s-“  
“Flat mate.” Sherlock cut him off, “John’s my flat mate.”  
John looked up at Sherlock, anger deeply rooted in his gaze, Sherlock purposefully not making eye contact. Sherlock was very careful that evening. He knew exactly how to avoid John and use his parents as decoys. It wasn’t until night approached that Sherlock started to run out of ideas of how to avoid John but it was no use.  
“I hope you two don’t mind sharing a room.” Sherlock’s mother put the finishing touches on the guest bed. “Your father picked an awful time to renovate the other bedrooms.”  
“It’s alright Mrs. Holmes. We don’t mind. Do we Sherlock?” He glared at the taller man who still avoided his gaze.  
“Well, goodnight John. Goodnight dear,” She hugged Sherlock again, much to his disdain. They were alone in the room and John waited a few moments for Mrs. Holmes to walk away before laying in on Sherlock.  
He opened his mouth to speak but Sherlock cut in first, “John, I’m sorry I didn’t mea-“  
“Then why did you say it?” John bit back angrily.  
“I…I don’t know…”  
“Are you ashamed to be with me Sherlock?”  
“No! John, you’re being-“  
“What am I being Sherlock? Unreasonable? Because you promised, you PROMISED that you would tell them.”  
“I…I will John-“  
“When?”  
“Well…”  
“Sherlock, I swear to God, if you don’t introduce me as your boyfriend I’ll go back to London in the morning.”  
Sherlock looked at John in shock but he knew John was serious, he never made empty threats.  
“Fine…in the morning then.”  
John grumbled in annoyance and pulled out his pyjamas. Sherlock went to the other side of the bed, “Don’t even think about it. You’re sleeping on the couch.” Sherlock glared at John but he had won this fight. Reluctantly, Sherlock lay down on the futon in the room, his long limbs barely able to stay on top.  
The room was quiet as they both lay down. With barely a whisper John heard Sherlock say, “Do you still love me…?”  
John sighed and rolled over to look at him, “Of course I do you idiot. You can make it up to me tomorrow.” John rolled back over, falling asleep rather quickly. Sherlock lay on the futon listening to John breathe. When he was sure that John was completely asleep, he got up and crawled into the bed with him, wrapping his arms around John as not to wake him. Only then, could Sherlock close his eyes and fall asleep. 


	3. You're the only one...

Prompt: "You're the only one who's never called me that....." in regards to John calling Sherlock a freak.

“Sherlock? I’m back from the surgery. Are you hungry? I was thinking about getting take away…” John paused as he wandered past the bedroom, the door open. Sherlock was sitting on the bed, still in his robe, knees hugged close to his chest. “Sherlock?” John hesitantly walked into the room, he came to the foot of the bed and sat down, placing a hand on top of Sherlock’s curls. His fingers began to thread through, trying to sooth him. “Sherlock…”  
Sherlock raised his head only slightly, his eyes peeking from up under his curled up form. John’s eyes widened slightly and he glared, “Are you high?!” Sherlock hid his face again, that was all the answer John needed. “Where’s it then? Hmm? Find a new hiding spot have you?” John began to rip apart the room.

“John…” Sherlock murmured, watching him. “John, you won’t find anything.”  
“I’m not daft, despite what you think! I know you have it hidden somewhere!”  
“I don’t, John…” Sherlock sighed, feeling very tired. “It’s gone.”  
“What?” John turned towards him, the anger evident on his face. “What did you say?” Sherlock didn’t reply, John went up to him. “Don’t ignore me Sherlock.” John lifted Sherlock’s head up. “Christ, Sherlock. How much did you take? Hm?” 

John knew he wouldn’t get any answers with Sherlock in this state. He sighed and helped Sherlock lay down, placing a blanket over him. “Mmm John…are you angry at me?”  
“Yes. Yes, I am.” John sat on the bed, brushing Sherlock’s hair back. “Why’d you take it? I thought we’d gotten past this.”  
“…bored.” Sherlock mumbled.  
“I’m sure there will be a case soon. A murder or two.”  
“Mm. I’d like a murder.”  
“I know, love. Try and get some rest.” John kissed Sherlock’s forehead and stood up from the bed.  
“John?” He paused at the door and looked at Sherlock from the doorway.  
“Yes?”  
“Do you think I’m a freak?”  
John frowned, “Of course I don’t. Why’d you think that?”  
“You’re the only one who’s never called me that…”  
John came back to the bed and took Sherlock’s face in his hands. “Because you’re not. When we vowed to spend the rest of our lives together, I accepted who you are. Your quirks, your genius mind…your faults but I would never call you that, Sherlock. You’re perfect to me. I love you. I will always love you.” John kisses his lips lightly.  
“Now get some rest. We’re going to have a serious talk when you wake up.”  
Sherlock closed his eyes and pulled the blanket up close to his chin. “We should get married.”  
John couldn’t help but chuckle, “We are married, love.”  
“Mmm. Good. That’s good.” Sherlock began to drift off to sleep. John watched him for a moment, unable to help the sorrow that ached in his chest. “Yeah, it is good, isn’t it?” 


	4. Mysterious Letters

Prompt: John gets mysterious love letters in the mail every day and he doesn't know they're from Sherlock.

 

John hurried into the flat, soaked from the rain and having forgotten his umbrella. He mindlessly grabbed the mail before heading up to his flat, wanting nothing more than a shower and tea. He walked in and saw Sherlock engrossed in a book on the floor despite the cool of the oncoming winter. “Evening.” John wasn’t surprised to see that Sherlock said nothing back, not even acknowledging his presence. He went off to shower and walked into the kitchen, wrapped in his bathrobe. “Do you want tea Sherlock?” No response. Regardless, John made tea for both of them and as the kettle boiled, he went to start a fire in the fireplace. The room was freezing and he didn’t know how Sherlock was impervious to it. John was vaguely aware of eyes watching him as he bent down and stoked the fire.  
When it was burning, John stood and looked down at Sherlock who had been watching him as if he were a fascinating new insect. “No, I haven’t.” Sherlock replied to john’s unspoken question.  
“I’m sorry? Haven’t-“  
“You were going to ask if I had eaten today.”  
“How’d you-“  
“John,” Sherlock nearly rolled his eyes, “you ask me the same questions every day. It doesn’t take a genius to know what you’re about to say.”  
“Right…” John mumbled and went to pour two cups of tea. He sat in his chair, soon followed by Sherlock in his own. John picked up the mail and sifted through, frowning as he saw a familiar envelope and scrawl on top. “There’s another…”  
“Hmm.” Sherlock barely seemed interested, finding it rather ‘dull’ as he had stated on numerous occasions.  
John opened it, Sherlock picked up his book again.

‘John,

I can start a war or end one, I can give you the strength of heroes or leave you powerless. I might be snared with a glance, but no force can compel me to stay. What three words are said too much, yet not enough?’

It was never signed. John frowned, trying to understand what it meant. He had been receiving these letters for months now and he didn’t know what to make of them. Someone was very adamant about expressing their…devotion to John but he had no idea who it was. 

Sherlock stood, “I’ll be back.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“Out.”  
John rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Just don’t wake me when you get home.” Sherlock left and John finished his tea, staring at the letter. He glanced up and saw Sherlock’s keys on his desk. “Sherlock! You forgot your keys!” He was already gone. John got up and decided to leave them in their hiding spot outside the front door. As he went to grab them, he caught sight of one of the drawers, barely open. He reached down and pulled out the drawer, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the same envelopes as he had been receiving his mysterious letters in, however these ones were blank. It dawned on John that he had found the source but the relief he thought he would feel, never arrived. This new revelation brought on a million questions. 

Sherlock was the one sending these letters. Sherlock admired him. No-he loved him. His best friend and flatmate was in love with him.

***

When Sherlock came home late that night, he quietly made his way to his bedroom. He switched on the lights and paused as he saw an envelope on his bed. His blood ran cold as he he approached the bed and opened it. He recognised John’s handwriting immediately. 

‘What three words are said too much, yet not enough?

I love you.’

Sherlock stared at the paper, running his fingers over the last three words. “I really do, you know.” John spoke behind him. Sherlock nearly jumped, turning around to face him.  
“John-“  
“I do, Sherlock. I do love you. I only wish you had told me directly. Not everything has to be a mystery.” John approached Sherlock and cupped his face. “Do you love me, Sherlock Holmes?”  
“Yes,” Sherlock breathed out, looking at John apprehensively.  
John smirked at him, “Tomorrow we’re going out. On a date. And if you’re good, maybe you’ll get a kiss after.”  
Sherlock’s look of shock was worth all the dramatics and John cherished the warmth that spread over his features. “Goodnight, love.”  
Sherlock watched John leave his room, a smile breaking out and an all encompassing happiness that he had never felt before, surrounded him. 


	5. Scars

Prompt: John takes Sherlock to the beach and Sherlock doesn't want to go because he's embarrassed about the scars on his back so John helps him.

“John. John. John. JOHN. John.”  
“Christ, Sherlock! What?”  
“Oh, you’re awake.”  
“Of course I’m bloody awake. You woke me up!” John grumbled and sat up a bit. “It’s five in the morning you bastard!” John looked over at Sherlock, ready to throttle him but the look on Sherlock’s face made him frown. “What? What is it?”  
“I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to the…beach with you.” He said the word like it was repulsive.  
“Oh no you don’t. You’re not getting out of this one.”  
“John. I loathe everything about it. The people…the food…the sand…the people-“  
“You already said the people.”  
“John I hate people.”  
“Not everyone.”  
“Yes, everyone. Except you, you’re…decent. On occasion.”  
“Right,” John got up and grabbed his pillow.  
“Where are you going?!”  
“My old room. I’m going to sleep for a few more hours and then we’re going to the beach.”  
“Don’t go, please.” Sherlock looked almost frightened.  
John sighed and sat back on the bed, pulling Sherlock into his arms. “So, what’s this all about then?” He ran his hands through Sherlock’s curls, he nearly purred in delight.  
“Mmm what d’you mean?”  
“We’ve been together for nearly ten years now, love. I know when you’re hiding something.”  
“Not hiding anything.”  
“If you don’t tell me, you’re going with me.” Sherlock, stubborn as all hell, didn’t say a word. They left early that morning, packing the car for the day. “Do you want me to drive?” John asked.  
“No. No, I can.”  
“You look a little jittery.” John frowned, “Are you high?” He came over and felt Sherlock’s pulse and looked at his pupils.  
“I’m not high! Let’s just get this over with.” He grumbled and they got in the car. Sherlock was lost in his thoughts most of the way there which put John in a bad mood. It was supposed to be fun, a new adventure. Something they had never done together. He didn’t understand why Sherlock was acting like this.  
They got to the beach and John laid out a blanket. They found a rather secluded spot which John knew would be best. He took off his shirt and smiled as the sun hit his skin. “As much as I hated the war…I miss the warmth sometimes.” He looked over at Sherlock who was sitting on the blanket, arms wrapped around his legs. “Love, you’re going to get heat stroke. Do you have your swimsuit on under?” Sherlock nodded but didn’t move. “Come on then.”  
John kneeled by Sherlock and kissed his cheek. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”John huffed and reached out to pull up Sherlock’s shirt, “Stop!”  
John sat back with a frown. “What’s wrong?”  
“I…I don’t want to take it off.” He looked away from John.  
“Why not?”  
“Because…I don’t.”  
John watched him for a moment before realisation dawned on him. The scars. He moved closer and kissed all over Sherlock’s face despite his protests.  
“We all have scars, love. Some you can see, some you can’t. But I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever known so don’t worry about what they think. Since when do you care what other people thought?”  
“I don’t.” He grumbled like a child.  
“Then show yourself to me. I want to see your gorgeous body in the sun.” He smirked and slowly started to lift up Sherlock’s shirt. It was a slow process but John eventually got Sherlock down to his swimsuit. “Mmm, you’re so perfect. God, I would have you right here.”  
Sherlock shuddered as John looked him over. “How do you do it?”  
“Do what?” John grinned up at him.  
“Ten years later and you still make me feel like a hormonal teenager.”  
John laughed and took his hand, guiding him to the water, Sherlock having completely forgotten about his earlier apprehensions. 


	6. Even A Stupid Love Song

Prompt: John catches Sherlock singing and Sherlock gets embarrassed.

John kissed a still sleeping Sherlock as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. He had work at the surgery that morning, having gotten a call that Sarah couldn't make it in. Just as John opened the office door, his phone started to ring.  
“Morning, love.”  
“Where’d you go?” Sherlocks voice was groggy from sleep.  
“The surgery, Sarah couldn’t make it in. I’ll be home for dinner.”  
“Mm. Very well.”  
“Go back to sleep-  
“John, I have to go. Lestrade’s on the other line.”  
“Okay, love y-“ The line cut off and John sighed, shoving his phone in his pocket and getting ready to see his first patient.  
It was an abysmal day. Rain poured endlessly which made the surgery rather slow, not that John was complaining but he would of liked to spend the day with Sherlock. His phone buzzed and he looked down. 

‘Solved the case in two hours.  
I’m bored.  
When are you coming home?  
SH.’

‘I’ll be home at 5.  
Behave yourself.  
JW’

‘John. That is 5.26 hours away.  
What am I supposed to in that time?  
SH’

‘Find a new case?  
JW’  
‘There are none.  
SH’

‘Play your violin.  
Write me a new song.  
JW’

‘Fine.  
SH.’

John chuckled and quickly went through his last few patients. He was done sooner than expected so he packed up and left for the day. He got home a little after four, setting his things down and looking around for Sherlock. He paused when he heard a voice and the shower going. He crept slowly towards the door. John covered his mouth to hold in the laughter as he heard Sherlock singing in the shower, something he had never heard in all their years together. 

“How can you have a day without a night? You’re the book that I have opened…” John slowly opened the door, hoping Sherlock wouldn’t hear him. “And now I’ve got to know much more…” Sherlock was washing his hair, his eyes closed, completely unaware that he had an audience. 

“Like a soul without a mind.  
In a body without a heart.  
I’m missing every part.” 

Sherlock rinsed off and turned off the water, gasping as he saw John standing there with a smirk on his face. “What are you doing!” He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. 

“I didn’t know you could sing.” John chuckled.  
“Shut up!” Sherlock stormed past John into their bedroom, picking out an outfit to wear.  
“I thought you were very good.” John came up to Sherlock and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, kissing Sherlock’s wet shoulder.  
Sherlock sighed, “You’re never going to let this go, are you?”  
“Never.” John grinned against the skin of his back. “I expect you to serenade me when we get back from dinner.”  
“There is no chance in hell.”  
“We’ll see about that.” John smirked. “Now get dressed, I’m starving.”

John left the room and turned on the very song that Sherlock had been singing. Sherlock groaned but a small smile graced his lips knowing that even something as small as this, made John happy. He would sing to all of London if it would make John happy. Even a stupid love song. 


	7. Coming Out

Prompt: Teenlock AU where a nervous Sherlock comes out to John and John is nothing but accepting.

Sherlock sat out under a tree on the far end of campus. This was his favourite spot to be alone and think. He hated everyone in the entire school. Well, everyone except for his only friend, John Watson. Ever since John became friends with him, he was outcasted as well. Sherlock hated it, hated how anyone could be mean to the most perfect person he had ever met… Sherlock saw John heading towards him, which always made Sherlock’s heart race.  
“Hey, Sherlock!” John grinned and sat across from him on the ground. “I didn’t see you in class, I thought maybe you weren’t here.”  
“I needed some air.”  
“So..." John looked at the ground, plucking at the grass. “There’s a party that Greg was telling me about. Everyone’s going I guess. But uh…Sarah ask me if I’d go…”  
“Oh.” Sherlock bit out, trying to hide the anger and disappointment he felt. He could just picture Sarah holding on to John, hugging him, kissing him. Sherlock snapped his pencil in half in his hand accidentally. He quickly hid it from view, hoping John didn’t notice. “What’d you say?”  
“Well…I said I didn’t know.”  
“Why?” He was watching John, his heart still racing, making his chest ache.  
“I wanted to talk to you first…”  
“Me?” John looked right at him and their eyes locked.  
“Do you want me to go with Sarah, Sherlock?” He nearly whispered, unable to look away.  
“No…No I don’t…” He swallowed with some difficulty, his hands clenched.  
“Why?” John held his gaze, Sherlock was extremely uncomfortable and stood up quickly.  
“I have to…I have to go.”  
“Sherlock, wait!” John grabbed Sherlocks arm. “Tell me.”  
“I don’t want you to hate me, John! I couldn’t…John. I don’t want to see the look on your face when, when I say…”  
“Say what?”  
“John, I-I’m not um…I don’t like girls…” He watched John with wide nervous eyes.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?” Sherlock frowned. “Okay? That’s it?”  
“What do you want me to say Sherlock? I don’t care if you like girls or boys or both. That doesn’t change who you are or our friendship.”  
“What if…What if it does?”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“What if it does change our friendship…b-because I…Fuck it all-John, I love you!” He said it a little too loudly and cringed a bit at his exclamation. He expected John to scream or tell him to piss off or something. But John just stood there. “John…say something…please.”  
“You…love me?”  
“Please don’t make me say it again.” Sherlock groaned.  
“If you don’t want me to go to the party with Sarah, you need to give me a better offer.” John smiled a bit.  
“Like…on a date?” Sherlock couldn’t believe the words that left his mouth. He could barely hear over the pounding of his heart.  
“Not, like on a date. Exactly, a date.” John grinned at him, “Go on then.”  
Sherlock cleared his throat and stood up a bit straighter. “John, will you go with me, on date Saturday?” He felt like his heart would burst out of his chest.  
“I’d love to. Pick me up at one.” John grinned and started back to school, Sherlock following numbly after him.  
He had a date with the beautiful, perfect, John Watson. 


	8. Rescue

Prompt: Sherlock in his elementary school getting laughed at and he says "Stop laughing at me" (like from S4) and john coming to the rescue.

Sherlock had always been different. Even as a child, he never fit in and never made friends. He was far too intelligent for his own good which often repelled everyone he came into contact with. He could have flown through elementary school in no time but they wouldn’t let him skip. So he sat in class, bored out of his mind, aching to do something. He constantly caused trouble when he would correct teachers or call out something personal about a student that he shouldn’t know. This was the last school he could go to that wasn’t painstakingly far from home. Mycroft had driven him as Sherlock protested the entire way.  
“Sherlock, you need to behave yourself. We can’t change schools again. This is the sixth one…”  
“Well if the teachers weren’t so stupid-’’  
“Sherlock, please just try to behave. If this school doesn’t work out, then Mummy will have to homeschool you and I know how much you would hate that.”  
Sherlock huffed and begrudgingly nodded. He entered school, already wanting to go home. He sat in the back of the class by the window, pulling out a rather large book on quantum physics. The class was dreadful and Sherlock barely paid attention. They had to go around the room and say their names, Sherlock tried not to get in trouble.  
“I’m Sherlock Holmes.”  
“Tell us about yourself, Sherlock.” The teacher said gently.  
He sighed, “I find school to be dull and a waste of time which is why I take it upon myself to learn. Chemistry, Physics, Forensics, Probability. Things that are actually useful unlike making paper mache animals from the rainforest.”  
“That’s enough, Sherlock. Sit outside the classroom.”  
The other children laughed and called him names as he grabbed his book and sat outside. He hated every single one of them. Sherlock opened his book but paused as he saw an older boy walking down the hall. He was late, obviously lost. “Hey, sorry, do you know where room B94 is?” Sherlock looked up at him, completely entranced. He had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.  
“Um…yeah it’s down the hall on your right…”  
“Thanks! I’m John by the way.”  
“Sherlock…”  
“Thanks, Sherlock!”  
John ran off and Sherlock watched after him.

***  
They forced him to go outside during recess. They said he needed fresh air. He hated it because that left him in the war path, surrounded by every child that hated him. He tried to sneak past the playground and go to a small alcove he had found to read in but he didn’t make it in time. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by other kids who called him names and made fun of how he spoke or dressed. Sherlock sank down to the ground, his hands covering his head as he curled up into himself, “Stop laughing at me!” He cried, shaking in fear.  
“Hey!” He heard a shout and the kids turned, “Leave him alone!” They saw the older boy coming up to them and they ran. Sherlock was still shaking as John kneeled in front of him. 

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” John’s voice was gentle and he looked at Sherlock with those beautiful blue eyes of his.  
“N-No…” John helped Sherlock up.  
“It’s okay. They’re gone. You don’t have to worry about them ever again. I’ll protect you.”

***  
Mycroft watched in surprise as he saw Sherlock waving goodbye to another boy, a smile on his face. Sherlock got in the car and sighed, “I made a friend today.”  
“That blond boy?”  
Sherlock nodded, “His name’s John.” He smiled a bit as he said his name, something that wasn’t lost on Mycroft. “Oh,” Sherlock pulled out a crumpled paper and handed it to Mycroft. “I’ve got detention tomorrow.”  
“What did you do now?” Mycroft groaned.  
Sherlock shrugged, looking out the window, a smile still on his lips as he thought of John. “I told the truth.” 


	9. Phobia

Prompt: Sherlock has an unexpected phobia and tires to hide it from everyone on a case that involves it.

(Despite the general feeling towards S4, I’m going to take one aspect from it that could be logical [if provided with a different background story anyway])

Lestrade walked in through the open front door. “Where?” I immediately gave him my attention.  
“Queen Mary Reservoir, Surrey. A body washed up on shore, no identification, no missing persons filed. But he’s wearing a suit…obviously someone important but his body is all, expanded. It’s disgusting-“  
“Yes, I’ll take the case.”  
“Great-“  
“I’ll be right behind you.” I got up and pushed him out of my flat, grinning and wrapping my scarf around my neck. I had been itching for a case, finally something interesting! 

***  
I paused at the edge of the water, something about it made my heart race. Odd. I tried to make myself step closer but my body began to quiver. Horrified by the betrayal of my body, I took a step back, getting as close to the body as I dared. It made for a difficult inspection but not impossible. 

That was the first of many cases that I had a similar reaction. It came to the point where I turned down any case that involved a large body of water.  
“Sherlock, we found the weapon and the personal belongings.”  
“Where?”  
“The Thames-“  
“No.”  
“But, Sherlock-“  
“I said, no! I’m busy!”  
“Sher-“  
“GET OUT!” 

Lestrade eventually caught on, it took him two years. I could have figured it out in thirty seconds. 

***  
John didn’t know and I had no intention on telling him.  
“Sherlock, Molly was telling me about the beach house that Tom’s family owns. She said we could use it. Would be nice to get away from London for a bit, yeah?”  
“No.” I hated seeing the disappointment on his face so I buried my own face in my knees.  
“Why not? You don’t have any cases and I think we could both use some air-“  
“I’m not going.” I mumbled, still hiding from John.  
“Fine. You stay here and sulk. I’m going either way.” That surprised me. Usually he would begrudgingly stay and do what I wanted…I stood quickly to address him.  
“You wouldn’t.”  
“Wouldn’t I?” John raised an eyebrow and sipped his tea, challenging me with his stare. I narrowed my eyes and John sighed, “Stubborn git.” He turned and went into the bedroom, I followed and to my horror, he was packing a bag. “I’m going to pack you a bag. If you want to come with me in the morning, that’s up to you.”  
I turned on my heel in frustration and curled up in my chair. John would leave…how long would he be gone? What if the house was broken into while he was there, alone? I knew I had to go but the thought of the vast depths, able to crush the body to nothing as it sank lower and lower-no! Stop.  
God, I could really use a cigarette. I checked in my usual hiding places but came up empty each time. In my frustration I didn’t notice John was watching me until I had finished my search.  
“Not as clever as you think. We found your stash.” John should be proud of this, outwitting me but he was frowning, why? “You quit months ago, what’s this about?”  
For once, I didn’t have an answer. The longer John and I lived together, the more he could read me which was alarming in itself. He knew when I was lying.  
“John…whenever you ask me about my childhood, I tell you that I don’t remember much. I know you don’t believe it but that is the truth. In the past few years, I’ve come to the realisation that I have Aqua-phobia.”  
“Are you serious?” John started to laugh but stopped, frowning as he understood that I was serious.  
“Despite the awful name, I am afraid that this condition is very real, however irrational, clearly something to do with my childhood. While I would enjoy-yes I admit it-a few days away with you, I have no intention on being that close to that depthless void.”  
“You mean, the ocean.”  
“Obviously, John.”  
“Sherlock, why didn’t you tell me this before? We don’t have to go the beach, love. We could find a nice little cottage somewhere or whatever you want to do.” He came over and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn’t help myself from burying my face in his neck, breathing him in.  
“You have utterly ruined me, Doctor.” I placed a small kiss to his neck, God I loved the sounds he made. John ran his hands down my back and I couldn’t help but relax against him.  
“I would do anything for you Sherlock. You know that don’t you?” I held him closer, impossibly close as if he would disappear if I let go.  
“I know.” 


	10. Sensitive Information

John sighed as he entered the kitchen. As usual, Sherlock’s experiments were everywhere he looked. “Can’t bother to put your bloody instruments away?” He heard Sherlock sigh from his chair.  
“John, must we talk about this every day?”  
“We wouldn’t have to talk about it everyday if you would just at least give me a space to make tea.” John grumbled and carefully manoeuvred around the glass jars and test tubes. He put the kettle on and went to sit in his chair with the morning paper as he waited for it to boil. “Did you eat today?” Sherlock ignored him as he sat there, eyes closed and his hands steepled, holed away in his mind. John sighed and went back to his paper. When the tea was done, he made two cups and brought over a plate of biscuits. “Sherlock. Drink you tea.” He sat back down and drank his own, it was nearly ten minutes later when Sherlock finally came back to.  
“What?”  
John put the paper down, “I didn’t say anything.”  
“You said something about tea.”  
“Yeah, I did. Ten minutes ago. Thanks for listening.”  
Sherlock either didn’t notice or care that John was in a mood that morning. He grabbed the nearly cold tea and munched on a few biscuits and despite John’s irritation, he was glad to see Sherlock eat something.

“Right, well I’m going out.” He got up and threw on his jacket, Sherlock frowned at him.  
“Where?”  
“Seeing as you think that food just magically appears for you, I have to do the shopping.”  
“I’m not an idiot, John. I know that food doesn’t ‘magically appear.’ ’’ Sherlock rolled his eyes and grabbed his violin. John sighed and left the flat, his annoyance only increasing as he saw a black car slowly creeping up beside him nearly a block away. He stopped and got in without hesitation.  
“I would rather you just phone me, Mycroft.”  
“This is regarding some…sensitive information.” Mycroft sat across from John, looking at him with a frown. “If you recall, I once asked you, what your intentions were with my brother…Seeing as the two of you have shared the same flat for a few years now, I am afraid I must inquire again.” He was looking at John in that disapproving way but he knew that Mycroft did care for Sherlock, no matter his odd way of expressing it.  
“I’m sorry…what?”  
Mycroft sighed, “John, I really prefer you do not play dumb with me. It may work on my brother-’’  
“Right, if you’re just going to insult me, I’ll be leaving.” Mycroft tried to hold in a dramatic sigh and pulled out an envelope from beside him. He handed it to John. “What’s this then?”  
“Open it.”  
John hesitantly opened the envelope and took out dozens of photos. They were all of him and Sherlock in various places around London.  
“What’s this about?”  
“Look at the photos, John.”  
“I am, I don’t-’’  
“Look at them.” John sighed in annoyance but did as he was told. He began to go through them, one by one, his frown increasing as his heart started to race. Each photo captured a moment where Sherlock was looking at John, really looking at him. Something he could only describe as longing…His mind went blank for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts, his mouth suddenly felt dry.  
“I…I don’t…”  
“I have another envelope, of the situation reversed. Do you want to see it?”  
“No. No…that’s alright.” John sighed and ran his hands over his face.  
“My bother may be naïve when it comes to displays of affection but it is plainly obvious. Which is why I must ask you once again, John Watson. What are your intentions with my brother?”  
John sat in silence, just staring at the photos. He had been living in denial for ages it seemed but there was always a part of him that wondered if Sherlock harboured the same feelings. Here in his hands, lay living proof. “John.”  
“I have to go.” He shoved the photos back in the envelope and reached for the door handle.  
“We are not finished-’’ Mycroft began to protest.  
“We bloody well are!” John opened the door and climbed out, the urge to see Sherlock was increasing per second. “Look, I don’t have an answer for you. But if this other envelope you have is any indication…you don’t have to worry.” Before Mycroft could reply, John was sprinting back to 221B. 

John burst through the door without thinking of what he was going to say. Sherlock looked startled, having hit the wrong note during John’s outburst.  
“John? What is it? Are you hurt?” Sherlock went up to John, setting down his violin without much care when John had always seen him take the upmost care with it. “John…tell me, speak to me. What happened?”  
John watched as Sherlock came over and inspected him, making sure he wasn’t hurt and suddenly he began to laugh to the point of tears. Sherlock watched him in horror, “Sorry!” He brushed the tears away, “I’m so sorry! It’s just…Jesus, Sherlock…” John tried to compose himself but he couldn’t stop the grin from forming on his lips. “I came back because…because I need to tell you something.”  
Sherlock tried not to roll his eyes, completely over John’s fit. “John, you could have texted me.”  
“No, I couldn’t. What I have to say…you can’t say over text.” Despite Sherlock being so determined to hide his emotions, John could see him swallow, his Adam’s apple moving in slow anticipation. “Sherlock…I-I…” He sighed in frustration and took a deep breath, looking right into his eyes. “Sherlock, I love you.” 

Silence. John didn’t know how long they stood in silence as Sherlock’s wide eyes stared down at him in shock. It made John increasingly nervous as he waited for his response. “Sherlock…please…say something.”  
Sherlock blinked a few times, trying to formulate what to say. “You…”  
“Yes. I love you.”  
“John, I…” He was utterly bewildered but John could see the slight upturn of his lip and the glint that began in his eyes. John began to grin.  
“God, Sherlock I’ve been wanting to tell you for, ages. Our friendship is the world to me but, I want more.”  
“I…I do too…” Sherlock was slowly coming back around.  
“You do?” John grinned and slowly moved closer to him.  
“Yes…” Sherlock whispered as John came up to him. His eyes lingering on John’s lips.  
“Then do something about it.” John smirked which turned into a gasp as Sherlock’s lips descended on his own. It was clumsy and a tangle of limbs as they tried to find a rhythm but both were too desperate to express what they had held back for so long.  
As they pulled away to catch their breath, Sherlock wrapped his long arms around John and buried his face in John’s neck. “I love you too, John Hamish Watson.”


	11. Family Tree

Prompt: “Why can’t Sherlock be my daddy too?”

John climbed out of bed, tiredly making his way to the loo and then into the kitchen. “Morning.” Rosie was sitting at the table with Sherlock, eating breakfast. Sherlock has been getting up with her in the mornings, which wasn’t intentional for John to pass on the responsibility but he felt increasingly tired lately, probably coming down with something. “Sit. I’ll get you some tea.” Sherlock got up from his microscope and John sat with a yawn.  
“Morning, Daddy!” Rosie grinned and waved her spoon at him. John chuckled and kissed her head.  
“Good morning Rosie. Did you sleep well?”  
She nodded enthusiastically, “Sherly made me breakfast!” Sherlock only let Rosie call him that. John jokingly called him that once...it didn’t end well.  
“Did you say, thank you?” She nodded again and Sherlock placed breakfast and tea before John. He looked at it, surprised anytime Sherlock did anything domestic but smiled. Sherlock leaned down and kissed John softly, “How are you feeling?” Sherlock sat back down in his chair but kept his focus on John.  
“I’m fine. I would of slept a bit more but I got a call, I need to go into the surgery early today. You wouldn’t mind dropping Rosie off, would you?”  
“Of course, love. You’ll pick her up after?” John nodded and ate his breakfast beforehand getting ready for work.

***  
After a long and very exhausting day, John made his way to pick up Rosie from her private nursery which Sherlock had insisted on. She was always so excited when she saw John which always made his heart surge. She was starting to look so much like Mary…  
“Daddy! I painted a picture!” John smiled and took her hand as they started the walk home.  
“Did you?”  
“Mhmm!” Rosie handed him the picture and he stopped, frowning a bit. “That’s me and you and Sherly and auntie Molly and uncle Greg and uncle Myc!” John and Sherlock were holding hands in the picture.  
“This is wonderful, thank you.” He smiled and they continued walking on in silence for a few minutes.  
“Daddy? We’re making a family tree but I don’t have a mum…can I put Sherly there instead?” John paused for a moment.  
“I…suppose so.”  
Things were complicated with him and Sherlock. They had been together for a few years now and were a couple for all intents and purposes but they hadn’t discussed taking it further. Sherlock was essentially, Rosie’s other guardian.  
“Daddy? Why can’t Sherly be my daddy too?”  
“Well…I…how about we get you some chips?”  
That easily distracted her. That night John sat down on the bed as Sherlock read, trying to figure out how to approach this subject.  
“What is it, John?”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“There is something you wish to ask me, just say it.” Sherlock put his book down and stared at him expectantly.  
“Right,” he cleared his throat, “Sherlock…Rosie asked me a question today and I didn’t know how to respond and I wanted to ask you what you would like to do. I don’t have any expectations but I-“  
“John, get to the point.”  
“Rosie asked if you were her father too…” He bit his lip nervously.  
“Do you want me to be?”  
John wasn’t expecting that response, “Well, yes. I don’t see why not. But…we’re not married.”  
“Do you want to be?”John froze and stared at him, did that really just come out of Sherlock’s mouth? “Do you want to get married, John?”  
“Are you proposing to me?” He smirked and Sherlock shrugged. “You know you’re supposed to have a ring and get down on one knee? It’s tradition.”  
“Since when do we ever follow tradition?” John laughed and went into Sherlock’s arms, kissing him lovingly.  
“Of course I’ll marry you. But I want a ring.”  
Sherlock playfully rolled his eyes, “Anything for you, John Watson.” 


	12. Sorry You Suck At Everything

Prompt: Picture of a cake that says, "Sorry you suck at everything"

“Sherlock? I’ve got to set up for the party, will you get the cake?”

“Hmm?” Sherlock stared into his microscope.

“Please get the cake, love. Be there in an hour.” He kissed Sherlock’s temple and Sherlock waved him off.

“Yes, Yes.” 

Sherlock left few minutes later and placed the ticket on the bakery counter. 

“Ah, Watson? We were going to phone you. What did you want on the cake?”

“The cake?” Sherlock was busy texting.

“Yes…the icing.” 

“Put, sorry you suck at everything.” He laughed to himself, thinking that by the man’s sigh, he knew it was a joke.

Sherlock arrived a few minutes late but John was just glad that he had picked up the cake. “Thank you.” Sherlock took a seat and John brought over a drink for him. The party progressed and soon came time to take out the cake. They all gathered around, sans Sherlock and John opened the box. He gasped as he looked down at the icing. “Sorry you suck at everything?” 

Sherlock let out a laugh and stood, looking over his shoulder at the cake. “It was a joke.” 

“Sherlock, you know you can’t make jokes. No one understands when you’re joking.” John groaned. 

“It’s fine!” Greg laughed. “Better than seeing my age on it.” 

They cut the cake and Sherlock settled back into the same chair. John sat on the arm of it and looked down at Sherlock. “You’re never doing the shopping again.” 


	13. Three Years

Prompt: fake/pretend relationship with one of them kissing the other unexpectedly and being totally casual about it while the other is freaking out internally.

“Sherlock…you realise this is not…a regular pub.” John looked around hesitantly.

Sherlock sat down and steepled his hands, looking for the perpetrator. “John, shut up.”

John huffed and grabbed a drink menu. “D’you want anything Sherlock?”

“No. Drinking will slow me down.”

“Right, well. I’m getting a beer.” John stood and went to the bar. Sherlock watched from the table as the perpetrator came over to John, noticeably flirting with him. Sherlock growled in anger and quickly got up, snaking an arm around John’s waist, pulling him close.

John looked over at him, shocked. Sherlock looked at the other man, glaring. “Can I help you?”

“No…sorry mate, I didn’t realise…”

“Didn’t realise?” John looked at Sherlock, confused.

“How Long have you been-“

“Three years.” Sherlock gave the man a smile that only John knew was fake.

“You know…if you ever want to try something new-“

John gasped as Sherlock yanked him even closer and placed his lips on John’s. John was so shocked he didn’t respond until the very end, panting, eyes closed.

“Right. I get it.” The man chuckled and walked off, heading for the door. Sherlock watched him leave.

“Come, John. We have to follow him.”

John didn’t move, much to Sherlock’s annoyance.

“John!”

John finally opened his eyes and headed out the back instead. Sherlock was about to go on about how they were wasting precious time when they reached the alleyway.

Sherlock lost all train of thought as John grabbed Sherlock by the collar and shoved him against the closest wall. “Shut up, Sherlock.”

Sherlock did just that as John claimed his lips.


	14. Military Ball

Prompt: John takes Sherlock to a military ball and all the other male soldiers are fawning over Sherlock causing John to get jealous. (For Belle333)

“Sherlock, are you ready? We’re going to be late!” John stood by the door, holding on to Sherlock’s coat. He came out of the bedroom, his hair perfectly messy, though John knew he had spent quite a bit of time on it. He smiled as Sherlock walked up to him, giving him a kiss. “You look very handsome.”  
“Mm.” Sherlock looked John up and down, a hunger in his eyes. “You should wear your uniform more often.”  
“Hush. We’re going to be late, put on your damn coat.” He laughed, turning for the stairs. Sherlock suddenly grabbed John from behind and pulled him close, kissing his neck.  
“We can be a little late…”  
“N-No…mmm Sherlock…” John gasped as Sherlock pulled at John’s ear with his teeth. “Fucking-Sherlock! We have to go!” He playfully pushed him away and kissed him one more time before they went to hail a cab. 

 

***

 

The ball was dreadfully dull from the moment they walked in, or so Sherlock thought but he knew how important it was to John so he tried to suffer silently through it. John got him a drink hoping he would relax a bit and was completely surprised when John took his hand. There were times that they did not display their relationship, especially in professional settings but John held on to Sherlock’s hand as if they were strolling through a park.

“Watson!” A man called out from behind them.  
John turned and grinned. “Harris!” John let go of Sherlock’s hand much to Sherlock’s disdain and quickly hugged the new man. Sherlock glared from behind his glass, John seeming to feel his irritation and taking his hand again. “This is Sherlock Holmes, my husband.” Harris smiled and held out his hand to shake Sherlock’s who reluctantly extended his own.  
“I never thought anyone would hold down Johnny boy here. Pleasure to meet you.”  
Sherlock tried to repress his scowl, “I’m not holding him-”  
“Is that John Watson?” A group of five men approached, all greeting John happily. One of them looked over at Sherlock and smirked, “And who is this?”  
“Sherlock Holmes.” He held out his hand, already tired of this event.  
“The husband?” The man looked over at John who nodded with a grin. “My, my. You weren’t exaggerating. He is gorgeous.” Sherlock looked startled and ready to retort but John cut in with a laugh, grasping his hand tightly.  
“Let me get him something to eat, I’ll catch up with you in a bit.” John pulled a huffing Sherlock away from the crowd.  
“I’m not hungry-“  
“Too bad.” John grabbed a plate and put a few appetisers on a plate before dragging Sherlock to a quiet balcony. “Eat.” He handed the plate over and Sherlock stubbornly ate as slowly as he could. “I know you hate these kind of events but I really do appreciate you being here with me.” John moved closer to brush back his hair.  
“You can make it up to me later.” Sherlock smirked at him.  
John swatted at him and laughed, “You’ve been thinking about that all night, haven’t you?”  
“I can’t help it. I like a man in uniform.”


	15. Royal-Tea

Prompt: John finds out Sherlock is related to the royal family when they’re invited to tea. He may also be having a slight freak out, he’s not sure if it’s the thought of Sherlock being related to royalty or the Queen thinking they’re a couple that’s causing him the most trouble. (For Chibi_luna_chan)

John got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen to make tea, seeing Sherlock already typing away on his laptop.  
“Morning.”  
“You’re finally awake.” John frowned and peered at the clock on the kitchen wall.  
“It’s seven…”  
“I’ve been awake for hours already as you slept the day away.” John rolled his eyes and ignored Sherlock’s comments. He made Sherlock a cup without asking, placing it on the desk beside him and settling into his chair.  
“Have you got a case then?”  
“I did. Took twelve and a half minutes to solve. The criminal class has become dreadfully dull.” Sherlocks phone chimed with a text and he picked it up, groaning as he read the text.  
“Mycroft?”  
“Seems we’re invited to tea at noon.” 

***  
John got up to dress but Sherlock stopped him. “If you must wear a jumper, wear a nice one.”  
“Why? I thought it was just tea.”  
“It is.” John just rolled his eyes and did as Sherlock asked, no doubt Mycroft had something about his clothes.  
When John was dressed he gathered his coat and took a look at Sherlock’s clothes. Granted, he always dressed to the nines but he looked far more…posh than usual. John had suspicions, especially as they left the flat and were greeted by a black car, only to find no Mycroft inside. They were off and Sherlock was lost in his phone as usual and John watched as they headed in a complete different direction than usual.  
They drove on for some time and John frowned as they began to approach Buckingham Palace.  
“Urm…Sherlock? Are we going to Buckingham Palace?”  
“Obviously.” John nodded and looked back out at the approaching palace and then back at Sherlock.  
“Why?”  
“Tea.”  
“I’m sorry…we’re having tea…here?”  
“Again, John. Obvious.”  
“I don’t understand.” He was completely baffled. They arrived and their doors were opened, Sherlock waiting for John to join him and then strolling in as if he owned the place. John stared in shock and hesitantly followed after him. No one stopped them, John expected the guards to chase after them.  
“Sherlock!” He grabbed on to his sleeve to slow him down. “Tell me why we’re in Buckingham bloody Palace and why no one’s stopping us!”  
“Do calm down Doctor Watson.” Mycroft’s drawl sounded behind him. John turned to face Mycroft.  
“Are you going to tell me why we’re here?” Mycroft made a disapproving albite amused face at his brother.  
“I gather my brother hasn’t told you.”  
“Told me what?”  
“Sherlock, that was not very considerate. You know how…civilians react to such situations.”  
“He would get hysterical, I didn’t want to deal with that for hours.” Sherlock replied.  
“Stop talking about me as if I’m not here! Tell me what’s going on!”  
Sherlock sighed and pulled off his coat. “We’re having tea with our…I suppose you could say she is our grandmother.” Mycroft nodded in agreement. Sherlock helped John out of his jacket and hung them up outside the door, John was too baffled to comprehend what was happening but he had a nervous feeling.  
“Come along then.” Mycroft headed into the doors had come out of and John stopped dead in his tracks. Her Majesty The Queen sat there, looking expectantly at the doors, smiling as she saw Sherlock. To John’s complete horror, Sherlock went over to her and hugged her, even kissing her cheek. John couldn’t move, he felt paralysed.  
“John. Stop staring and come here.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and took a seat. John hesitantly came over and bowed before the Queen.  
“Your Majesty…it’s an honour. Truly.” Sherlock and Mycroft couldn’t hold in their laughs but they were quickly silenced by one look from her.  
“There is no need. You must be Doctor Watson. Sherlock has told me about you.” John shakily found the seat next to Sherlock, flushing and looking over at him.  
“Has he…” She just smiled, which made John’s stomach flutter and then tea was served. Sherlock and Mycroft were relaxed-themselves. John on the other hand had a hard time keeping his hands still. The three of them fell into conversation as John just sat there, having a hard time processing everything. Mycroft excused himself at one point to answer a call so The Queen (No…Sherlock’s grandmother?) turned towards Sherlock and John.  
“So. When’s the wedding?” John’s eyes widened and Sherlock just huffed.  
“John, has very adamantly stated that he is, ‘not gay.’ ” Sherlock waved off her comment.  
She gave John a look and then back at Sherlock, “I see.” She turned to John, “John-may I call you John?” He nodded numbly, “Do you find my grandson appealing?”  
John couldn’t believe his ears, “I-I’m sorry?”  
“You two would make a gorgeous couple.”  
Sherlock just chuckled to himself, drinking his tea. “I-I don’t…” John could hardly formulate words. First, he finds Sherlock is bloody royalty and now the Queen was asking him out for Sherlock? He could only imagine that he was dreaming.  
“Please, Doctor. I am not blind. Perhaps the both of you are, hm? I see the way you two look at one another when you think the other is not looking.” Both boys started to get uncomfortable then. Sherlock sat his tea down.  
“Nanna…”  
“Hush, boy. I will not sit here any longer and see you sacrifice companionship for crime. Doctor Watson, would you find tomorrow at 7pm, a suitable time to have dinner with my grandson?”  
“I…I um…” He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, “Y-Yes…”  
“Very good. Sherlock, dear, come and join your brother and I in a few moments. You two need to talk I presume.” She gave a mischievous grin and left the room.  
“Yes John,” Sherlock cut in before he could speak once they were alone, “I am technically royalty-dull-and why did I not tell you? Clearly your response to this is telling enough. And yes, I do wish to go to dinner with you.”  
John looked over at Sherlock and suddenly started grinning, barely able to hold in his laugh. “You never fail to surprise me, Sherlock. And, yeah. I’d like dinner too.”  
“Good.” Sherlock couldn’t hide the genuine happiness he felt and he got up. “Come on then. I believe our matchmaker wishes to have lunch.”  
“Christ. No one’s going to believe I’m having lunch with the bloody Queen.” He followed Sherlock out the doors, “Wait…does that mean you’re a prince? Are you a fucking prince Sherlock?!” John was getting hysterical and Sherlock could only laugh as they walked through the palace to lunch.


	16. What I Wanted To Say But Never Did

Prompt: "I love you" was something I wanted to say but never did. 

(Agreed! So, I had to make this into a ficlet)

“I love you!” He gasped, “That’s what I wanted to say but never did….”  
Sherlock held his breath, his eyes widening at his sudden outburst. He hadn’t meant to say it, knowing their parting would at least be a fraction easier if he didn’t say it…He watched as John paused, turning back to face him. He had that soldiers look that he would get when he was uncomfortable, his back straightening and his arms stiff at his sides. Sherlock’s gaze darted to the ground and back to John as the silence seemed to speak volumes between them.   
“Sorry…I should…sorry…” Sherlock mumbled and turned back towards the plane, his heart hammering in his chest, berating himself with each step. He came to an abrupt halt as a strong hand clasped his wrist.   
“Sherlock.” John’s voice was strong but Sherlock caught the slight wave of emotion. He slowly turned back towards John, hesitantly meeting his stare. “After everything we have been through…years later, you tell me this now?”   
“I-I thought it was obvious…was it not?”  
“Sherlock, you’re leaving! To God knows where and if you ever come back and-Christ, Sherlock!” He glanced back at Mary who was waiting by the car, too far off to hear them. “I’m married now!”   
“John. It’s fine. I didn’t mean to…I should go.” He turned quickly, striding back to the plane but John followed. “John, what are you-“ He tried to protest as John yanked him inside the plane, everyone dispersing into their respective compartments of the plane, thinking that a row would be ensuing. “John-“  
His voice was cut off as John pushed him down into one of the chairs to have a height advantage and grasped his face, kissing him until both of them were breathless. Somehow John had ended up on Sherlock’s lap, still clutching his face, their foreheads pressed together, unwilling to let go.   
A throat cleared and they both froze. John quickly scrambling to his feet as they both hesitantly looked at Mycroft who had an amused albeit concerned look on his face. “Have I caught you at a bad time?”   
“N-No, I should…” John glanced at Sherlock, a desperate look in his eyes before turning back to Mycroft. “Get him a pardon.”   
“John, while I find your…loyalty for my brother, admiring, I cannot cover his blatant murder-“  
“That is shit and you know it!”   
“John, even I have limits to-“ He paused as his phone rang and he took it out, answering in hushed whispers. John looked over at Sherlock who had his eyes closed and his hands steepled in front of him. Mycroft turned, “Well, it seems you are in luck. You are needed. Sherlock.” He hadn’t opened his eyes and Mycroft frowned, John jostling his shoulder.   
“Sherlock?” His head lolled against the headrest of the seat and John cursed, holding his fingers to Sherlock’s pulse. “His hearts racing…call an ambulance!” He opened Sherlock’s eyes, one at a time and frowned, “His pupils are dilated.”   
“Sherlock.” Mycroft frowned, stepping forward and grasping his chin roughly. Sherlock groaned at the disturbance, “Did you make a list?”   
“A list? For what? He needs a bloody ambulance!”   
Sherlock slowly lifted up a folded piece of paper. Mycroft sighed and opened it, frowning at the contents before handing it over to John.   
“Fucking hell, there’s no way he could have taken all of this…”  
“Don’t underestimate an addict, John.” He pulled out his phone and stepped outside, John knelt by Sherlock, grasping his hand tightly.  
“Why, sherlock? This could kill you!” Sherlock mumbled something intangible, “What?”  
“You’re married…”  
“What does that have to-“  
“I love you and…you’re married…” his eyes still hadn’t opened, John froze beside him.  
“That doesn’t-that doesn’t matter, Sherlock. I need you to stay awake, all right?”   
“Hmm.” John sighed, distant sirens approaching them as John brushed back Sherlock’s hair. When the ambulance did arrive, Sherlock protested but John forced him inside. Mary was nowhere to be seen, the car already gone. John had a sinking feeling that she knew…but that wasn’t his concern right now. Sherlock was in critical condition and his life was all that mattered.


	17. Scorching Heat

Writing Prompt: what happened while john was being rescued from the well (because sherlock was there to save him)

“John!” Sherlock grasped the edge of the well, slick and ice cold. “John, are you all right?”  
“Sherlock!” John let out a weak cry, the water nearly past his chin. “Sherlock!” He coughed as water filled his mouth, having to strain and tilt his head up as much as possible.  
“Hold on!” He had been told where John was…that was all he could get out of Eurus but it would have to do. Sherlock pulled off his belstaff and let it fall to the ground, carefully climbing up and sitting on the edge, his feet dangling into the well. He reached out to the chain that wrapped around the crank and pulled on it, finding it sturdy enough to climb down, using the walls to support himself. He let go as he reached John, gasping as the freezing water chilled him to the bone. He took a deep breath and plunged into the water, his hand following down John’s leg, to the chain wrapped around and clapped by a lock. He cursed and went above water that was nearly over John’s head now. He took out his lock pick from his trouser pocket and quickly went to work. His head was pounding as the freezing water began to immobilise him. Just as he nearly ran out of breath and he could feel his lungs burn with the need for oxygen, the lock snapped open and he pushed John up to the surface. Sherlock quickly followed, gasping for air.  
“John? John are you okay?”  
“C-Cold…” His teeth chattered and his face was ghostly pale. Sherlock looked around, trying to figure a way to get John out before he went into hypothermic shock, when a light flashed down on them.  
“Sherlock? John?” It was Lestrade and Sherlock had never felt more grateful to hear his voice. “We’re going to get you out!”  
A ladder was rolled down, much like what was used during a sea rescue. Sherlock helped John up to the first step, helping him grasp it, “Pull John up!” Sherlock watched, his heart still racing as John was slowly pulled out of the well. He collapsed against the freezing wall surrounding him as John was out of sight. He could barely feel his own limbs but that didn’t matter, John was safe now. Sherlock carefully climbed up to the first step of the ladder as it came down for him, being pulled up and hauled over the edge. He was suddenly consumed with heavy blankets and guided over to an ambulance where John was sat, shivering as the paramedic checked his vitals.  
“T-Thank y-you…” John’s teeth still chattered and he finally began to relax as Sherlock was guided next to him.  
“You’re all right?” Sherlock looked him over as best as he could with the layer of blankets.  
“Y-Yeah…you?”  
“Fine. Cold.” He carefully leaned his shoulder against John’s, needing the contact. “Wasn’t really planning on a swim today.”  
John let out something between a laugh and a sob, the paramedic finally satisfied with his readings, left them alone for a moment. “No, neither was I…”

They were kept warm, the paramedics wanting them to go to the hospital but they both adamantly refused, wanting to go back _home_. Greg drove them back in relative silence, both John and Sherlock in the back, still covered in blankets with the heat blasting in Greg’s car.  
221B was a welcome sight, both of them slowly making their way upstairs to the flat.  
“I’ll make some tea…you should take a shower.” John nodded numbly but stopped before turning around and wrapping Sherlock in his arms, quite a challenge with the blankets. Sherlock gasped in surprise as John’s lips pressed against his own, brief and cold but perfect all the same.  
“Thank you…” John smiled and kissed him one last time before retreating to take his shower. The blankets fell to the ground as Sherlock stood there in shock. John’s kiss had made his body alight with scorching heat. Suddenly, Sherlock wasn’t cold anymore.


	18. Christmas Festivities

 

 

 

 

# Prompt: Imagine your OTP

***Person A and B are arguing***

**Person A:** “Y'know what? Fuck you!”

**Person B:** “I already did!”

**Person A:** “…”

**Person B:** “-and I did it _real good_.”

**Person A:** “…”

**Person A:** “…”

**Person A:** “You did.”

* * *

 

 

 

“It’s Christmas, Sherlock! You’re supposed to spend time with your family!”

“We’re not family, John.”

“We’re not-“ John runs his hands through his hair, the anger mounting.

“John, that’s not what I meant. We’re not related, biologically.”

“Yes, right. Thank you for that clarification!” John stormed into the kitchen, slamming the kettle down.

“John…” Sherlock approached slowly. “You don’t want to come to my family’s Christmas ‘festivities.’ “

“Don’t tell me what I want, Sherlock! We’re bloody engaged! Have you even told them yet?”

Sherlock looked down at his feet.

“Right. Perfect. You know what? Fuck you!”

“I already did.”

John looked up, gaping in surprise.

“And I did it _real_  good.” He smirked.

John stared at him in silence for a few moments before a smile formed on his lips and he chuckled.

“You did.”

Sherlock came over to him and wrapped him in his arms. “Of course I want you to come, John. We’ll tell them together.” He ran his fingers over the ring on John’s hand.

“I love you Sherlock Holmes, but you’re a bloody git.”

“Mm but I’m your git.”

“That you are.”

* * *

Bonus Christmas post from my blog:

 

It’s December 25th, John and Sherlock are curled up on the couch with the fire blazing. Sherlock had woken John up at an ungodly hour to open presents. Wrapping paper is all over the floor and two abandoned cups of tea. They are both sound asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.


	19. Three Sentences

**_1\. Give Me a Pairing_ **

**_2\. Give Me a Prompt_ **

**_3\. I’ll Write You a Three Sentence Fic_ **

* * *

 

_1\. Johnlock First night with the baby girl they just adopted._

 

John’s eyes opened tiredly, having accidentally fallen asleep. He smiled to himself as he looked upon Sherlock, protectively curled on the opposite side of the bundle between them. In this bed lay his family and the two people he loved most in all of this world. 

* * *

 

_2. Johnlock, fighting over blankets in bed._

“Sherlock,” John groaned, “You have all of the bloody blankets, I’m cold.” Sherlock grunted half asleep and John sighed, curling up on himself, too tired to get up and find more, he shivered in the cool night air. He was suddenly surrounded by warmth as Sherlock turned over, covering John in the heap of blankets and wrapping his long limbs around John who smiled tiredly and fell back asleep at his husbands side.

* * *

_3. JohnLock. Where one gets a phone call the others been in an accident._

Sherlock’s mobile rang, assuming it was a client, he picked it up, his eyes still trained on his microscope. He stood suddenly, his chair falling to the floor with a crash as he ran down the steps of 221B, grabbing his coat and forgoing the taxi, he set off at a sprint. He burst into the A&E, rushing up to the desk, “What room is John Watson in, I don’t have time for your incompetence, what room is my husband in!”

* * *

_4. Sherlock & John, nightmares, kissing?_

John sat up with a gasp, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and placing his face in his hands, faintly aware of Sherlock saying his name…he had to focus on breathing- _in and out_. “Did I wake you,” he mumbled after some time, turning to look at Sherlock who sat there, concern etched in his features. Sherlock crawled over to John’s side and pulled him into his arms, placing kisses all over his face and neck until John had finally relaxed and felt sleep approaching once again, “Go back to sleep John, I will be here when you wake, I love you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me Prompts, long or short!


	20. Valentine’s Day

“Sherlock?”   
“Hm?”   
“Do you realise what tomorrow is?”  
“Mm.”   
“Are you listening to me?”  
“You’re correct.”  
“Are you making random statements to appease me?”  
“Yes, I agree.”  
“Sherlock!” John grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him around from his microscope. Sherlock frowned in annoyance.  
“I’m very busy, John!”  
“I was talking to you, Sherlock. We’ve had this conversation a thousand times!”  
“Fine.” He huffed and crosses his arms, looking up at John. “What is it?”  
“Tomorrow is Valentines Day.”  
“What?”  
“Valentines Day, Sherlock. The 14th of February, every year. You take out your significant other and celebrate.”   
“Celebrate what exactly?”  
“You deleted it, didn’t you?” John frowned.  
“Another trivial holiday made up for the profit of corporations,” he waved it away, “of course I deleted it.”  
“Right. Fantastic.” John turned and left the room, leaving Sherlock looking after him with a frown.

_What does one do for this inane holiday? -SH_

_Flowers, chocolate, cards. A nice dinner. Although I’m not sure how John would like any of those. -GL_

_Most helpful. -SH_

_Just feed him up and have lots of sex. -GL_

_Lestrade! -SH_

_Enjoy, mate ;) -GL_

Sherlock sighed and got up, grabbing his coat. John had gone to bed, obviously angry at Sherlock so he used his time wisely and set out to get the supplies he needed.

When John woke up, he frowned to see the bed empty beside him but the door opened and there stood Sherlock with a plate of food and two cups of coffee.   
“What’s this?” John smiled, sitting up in their bed.  
“Breakfast. Obviously.” He handed the plate to John and set his coffee at the bedside table before joining him on the bed, sitting where the end of John’s crosses legs rested.   
“Come here.” He smiled and kissed Sherlock softly. “Thank you, love.”  
They were silent for a few moments as John ate, Sherlock drinking his coffee. “I must apologise...I didn’t realise that this holiday meant so much to you.”   
“It’s not that...we just haven’t gone out in a while...I know your cases are important but-“  
“While it may be true that I was married to my work, as you very well know, I am married to you now.”  
“I know, love. I just wanted to do something...romantic.”   
“Then eat your breakfast. We’re not leaving this bed until we go to Angelo’s tonight.”   
John grinned and leaned over, kissing Sherlock again, “I love you.”  
“I love you too, John. Happy Valentines Day.”


End file.
